Amber Torres
Amber Lei Torres (born as Amber Lei Cruz; August 17th, 1990), is a Former Model, Professional Wrestler and Valet Best known for her appearances in ZXWWF from 2006 until 2010. She is currently Signed to GZWA with real life husband Leon Torres acting as his Valet. History Bio Born Amber Cruz. Sometime after Amber's birth her father left the family. Amber grew up the youngest of two. Her older sis and mentor ,Marisol, was always someone she looked up to. She copyed everything Marisol would do. Apon reaching the age 17 Marisol ran away from home never to return again. Amber would soonafter leave at the age of 17 to pursue her modling dreams. Early Days Amber is most known for being the lil spunky sister of Mariah and Amanda Cortez. She started modeling to help pay for wrestling school. She joined up in ZXWWF after seeing both preform. ZXWWF '2006-2007 (Training)' After seeing sister Marisol on Tv in a ad for ZXWWF she decided it wouldbe the perfect way to get back in with her sister. She was set to Debut competing in the 2006 ZXWWF Diva search but was signed to a lifelong contract after news broke way that she was the younger sister of Mariah. She started training the very next day. '2007-2008 (Debut)' She debuted on the April 25th episode of Livewire where she was said to be brought up as a part of the Extreme Expose. At Mania 2007 she got the win for her team over Tygress using her "Ambercanrana" move for the win. In May after The Extreme Expose had dissovled Amber was traded to the VWA Brand. 2008-2009 (VWA Brand, CrossBrand feud with Trixie Callaway & The Cruz Sisters Debuet) Amber was introduced to step sister Amanda Cortez towards the summer of 2008. She welcomed her sister with love and compation. Amber was briefly involed along in a fued with Amanda and Mariah vs''' Sable, Sensational Mary and Chyna. the rival gangs would clash on more than one ocation. On the May 1rst episode of VWA she competed in the"La Bandida" Invitational but was pinned by Shobiz. During a 3-on-3 tornado table tag match Amber was injured and suffered a concusion at the hands of MsChif. She was sidelined for a month as her sisters swore revenge against her. She returned as a bridesmaid at her sister Mariah's weding to ZXWWF founder ZX. It On the July 16th episode of VWA she and Best friend April Hunter took on Trixie Callaway and VWA Womens Champ Cheeka. The math went on to bea handicap match where Amber and April won via DQ. The following week Amber attacked Cheeka afther her match with Shontelle Taylor. Mariah broke the fight up but was fired by her then ex fiance Zx. '''2009-2010 It was reveled that she had goten back together with on again off again boyfriend Leon Torres, and the couple was expecting thier first child. Amber stayed on screen actng as Amazing Red's valet. On the April 18th episode of VWA Amber was knoocked off the apron after taking ahard punch from Kane. It was said that she suffored a miscarraige but this was clearly a storyline way of writing her off tv for a while. On July 8th 2009, Amber and Leon welcomed their son Dash to the world. Amber remained on the roster in a inactive role untill ZXWWF closed its doors in 2010. GZWA '(2010-2011)' In late August 2010 it had been confirmed by GZWA She and husband Leon Torres were signed the the new promotion. Leon as a wrestler and Amber as his Valet. She debueted on September 27th episode of Primetime managing Leon as he picked up a victory over Arturo Machida in the first round of the GZWZA Heavyweight Championship Number one Contender Tournament. Afterwards backstage she reunited with her sisters Mariah And Amanda Cortez. She continued to manage Leon and her sisters untill January 17th when it was reveled by Amber that she and Leon both asked for their release sitting wanting time off to raise their son. On January 27th Leon and Amber were both released from their contracts along with a couple others. '(2012-)' Towards the summer of 2012 both Leon and Amber were contacted by GZWA about making a comeback sometime in the future, they both accepted and their contracts would be written the following month. The return of both was hidden until they would make their long awaited re-debut to GZWA in 2013. After months of waiting, Amber and Leon returned to GZWA on April 18th at its yearly "Slammys". Leon took on Jordan Hightower, wininng with his "Dashing By" finisher. Personal life *Amber is the younger sister of fellow wrestlers Mariah and Amanda Cortez. Amber is of mixed Black and Puerto Rican desent. She has 9 percings. 3 in each ear, 1 in her nose, and a belly button ring. Amber has 3 tatoos one of Invader zim charcter "Gir" on her left wrist, a butterfly with nautical stars behind her left ear, and the word "Basik" on her lower back. She is married to fellow wrestler Leon Torres. She has a son named Dash with Leon Torres. She is not related to fellow wrestler Danielle Lopez. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Ambercanrana' (Diving, Springboard, Top Rope Huricanrana) (2006-) **'Droppin' Dimez '(Reverse Twist of Fate) (2013-) **'Dashing By '(Shining Wizard to Kneeling opponent) (2013-) **'TunaSub '(Low Blow)' '(2013-) **Nasty Gurl Drop (Runing, 2nd rope or springboard Sitout FaceBuster) (2008-2011) (Used as a signature move) **ATLien Assault (Jump implant DDT) (2008) **Happy Ending (Split–legged hangman's neckbreaker) (2008-2009) (Used as a signature move) **Bitch Drop (Edge-o-matic) (2006-2008) **2nd Coming (Mat Slam ) (2006-2008) *'Signature moves' **Multiple Hair pulling Variations **The Bitch Slap **Crucifix Headscissors transitioned into a facebuster **Runing Clothesline **Standing Sitout Facebuster **Moonsualt **Standing Tornado DDT **540 crescent kick **Spinning heel kick **Hair-pull snapmare **Savate Kick **Inverted figure 4 Leg Lock **Suplex **Catfight **Diving Crossbody **Pendulum backbreaker submission **Spear **Tope-Rope Hurricanrana **Enzuigiri **Handstand leg drop *'Wrestlers managed': **'Leon Torres' **Mariah **Amanda Cortez *'Nicknames': **''The Queen of Flexibility'' **''Amberz'' **''That Chick.'' **''The Spunky Spark'' **''Fei$ty'' *'Notable Fueds' **Chyna (ZXWWF) **MsChif (ZXWWF) **Trixie Callaway (ZXWWF) **Raven (ZXWWF) **Cheeka (ZXWWF) **Showbiz (ZXWWF **Sable (ZXWWF) **Zx (ZXWWF) *'Notable Friends' **Mariah (ZXWWF & GZWA) **Amanda Cortez (ZXWWF & GZWA) **April Hunter (ZXWWF) **Leon Torres (ZXWWF & GZWA) **Ivory (ZXWWF) **Samuel (ZXWWF) Theme music *"Bitch Ima Star" By Diamond Ft Princess. ZXWWF( 2006) *"Could Be anything" By Lumidee ZXWWF ( 2006-2008) *"Gangsta Zone" By Daddy Yankee ft Snoop Dogg ZXWWF (2008-2009) [[Leon Torres]] *"Could Be Anything Remix" by Lumidee. GZWA (2010-2011) *"Welcome To Savannah" By Breathe Carolina GWZA (2010-2011) [[Leon Torres]] *'"Change" By Hyuna'GWZA (2013-) *'"Time of your Life" By Kid Ink' GWZA (2013-) [[Leon Torres]] Titles & Accomplishments ZXWWF *ZXWWF Fashion Week Winner X2 GZWA *N/a Category:Valets Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Black Wrestlers Category:Biracial Athletes Category:Former Models Category:People from Atlanta, Ga Category:Managers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets